amado
by hitomiko15
Summary: lo que ubiera pasado si , inuyasha se ubiera convertido en humano y se ubiera quedado con kikyo


**AMADO.**

La tarde se estaba poniendo , y a mi se me había hecho tarde para ver a mi amado inuyasha , hoy seria un dia muy especial ,pues el había aceptado , convertirse en humano , para poder vivir conmigo y así también yo , ya no seria la guardiana de la perla , y podría convertirme en una persona normal y así vivir a su lado.

KIKYO - inuyasha , estas aquí ya llegue.

INU - si aquí estoy llegas tarde.

KIKYO - si lo siento , es que me hablaron para atender un parto y se me hizo muy tarde , perdona me.

INU - esta bien no te preocupes... y la trajiste

KIKYO - si mirala aquí esta (se la saca de una manga de su Burausu (blusa blanca) y se la muestra)

INU - la shikon no tama , entonces empecemos.

KIKYO - estas seguro inuyasha , de verdad lo quieres hacer.

INU - claro que si kikyo , no confías en mi.

KIKYO - si confió en ti inuyasha , es solo que no te veo que estés muy seguro.

INU - si lo estoy no me hagas caso , y hazlo ya.

KIKYO - si ,

INU - pero antes kikyo , te puede hacer una pregunta.

KIKYO - si

INU - porque quieres que me convierta en humano.

KIKYO - bueno inuyasha , tu lo has decidido , para estar a mi lado cierto.

INU - si lo se, pero porque en humano ,y no quedarme asi como hanyou.

KIKYO - es que... tengo miedo inuyasha

INU - tu la gran kikyo tiene miedo de que...

KIKYO - pues ... de ti inuyasha.

INU - de mi porque ...he hecho algo que no te gustara ...

KIKYO - no , no es eso es solo que, tu sabes yo soy una miko, y por lo tanto se todo acerca de los youkais y los hanyous y tengo mucho miedo de que te llegue a pasar algo.

INU - que... a mi no me pasaría nada , yo se cuidarme solo.

KIKYO - si lo se , pero no tengo miedo de eso , yo se que tu puedes defenderte solo , a lo que le tengo miedo es a ti mismo.

INU - a mi...explicate.

KIKYO - bueno , pues mira , anduve investigando hace un tiempo de este tema de los hanyous y descubrí que ellos en momentos cuando están luchando y sienten que estan en peligro de muerte , su sangre de demonio , sale a flote , y los vuelve , incontrolables a tal grado que no reconocer a nada ni nadie y mataran gente , hasta, el cansancio.

INU - kikyo ...yo no sabia eso.

KIKYO - si lo se inuyasha y eso es a lo que yo le temo que , de repente en una de tus batallas , salga a relucir tu sangre y ya no te puedas controlar.

INU - entiendo y no hay otro método , para poder controlar esa sangre.

KIKYO - no lo se inuyasha , pero yo en lo único que te podría ayudar en ese caso, es poniéndote un kotodma no nenju (collar de dominación).

INU - un koto no ju o que? y para que serviría eso.

KIKYO - buno este kotodma no nenju , serviria , para que en ese momento , que tu te llegaras a convertir en yokuai , yo diría una palabra secreta y tu cayeras al piso y asi recuperaras tu forma hanyou de vuelta.

INU - al piso , mi cara al piso ...y servirá.

KIKYO - bueno ese es el problema , las primeras veces , si servirá , pero por lo que investigue , esas transformaciones se irán aumentando , y cada vez se arian , mas poderosas y si eso pasa el collar ya no podría con tal poder y se rompiera y ya no sabría como parar tu transformación.

INU - entonces ese es el problema , por eso quieres que me convierta en humano , para no tener esas transformaciones.

KIKYO- si es por eso y aparte yo también me librara de proteger a esta perla y asi hacerme una mujer normal y dime ahora que piensas. te convertirás en humano o no .

INU - ... , kikyo , tu me quieres como soy asi como un hanyou.

KIKYO - claro que si inuyasha , yo asi te quiero es solo que , tengo miedo de tus transformaciones eso es todo.

INU - y también me querias de la misma forma como un humano , nuca me has visto de esa forma.

KIKYO - si claro que si inuyasha , te amaría de la misma forma.

INU - entiendo entonces yo...

MYO - amo inuyasha , aquí arriba , amo inuyasha.

KIKYO - quien es...

INU - myoga - jiji ,

MYO - (salta arriba de inuyasha y le chupa sangre de la nariz y como siempre es aplastado por inuyasha) ay ya me mareé.

INU - que quieres myoga - jiji

MYO - amo inuyasha...yo ...le quería decir que... ay perdón disculpa miko - sama , mi nombre es myoga y soy el fiel sirviente de mi amo inuyasha.

KIKYO - tu eres el sirviente de inuyasha , mucho gusto yo soy kikyo , myoga - sama.

MYO - mucho gusto kikyo - sama.

INU -que quieres ahora pulga.

MYO - pues mire amo , estuve investigando, y me entere que su hermano sesshomaru , anda en busca de la legendaria espada de su padre.

INU - y eso a mi que me importa.

MYO - bueno amo inuyasha , es que esa espada , es un regalo que le dejo su padre a usted no ha sesshomaru.

INU - a mi y yo para que la quiero , no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con mi padre.

MYO - amo inuyasha , como puede decir eso , esas espada es de su padre para usted , aparte esa espada le ayudara mucho , tiene sorprendentes poderes que usted podría manejar a la perfección.

INU - pfff , no me interesa que se la quede sesshomaru.

MYO - no amo el no puede porque el ya tiene una espada llamada tensaiga , que también le perteneció a su padre y por lógica usted debería de tener a tessaiga.

INU - y eso que ,que se quede con las dos si quiere.

MYO - amo le pido por favor que vaya por ella , a parte esa espada , sirve para sellarle sus poderes demoniacos en dado caso , que se convierta en youkai.

INU - me sella mis poderes , quieres decir que si la tengo , no me convertiré , tan fácilmente en youkai.

MYO - si amo inuyasha , pero digame usted como sabe eso.

INU - kikyo , me lo estaba explicando antes de que tu llegaras.

MYO - enserio , se lo agradezco mucho kikyo - sama , y diga me usted como sabia de eso.

KIKYO - bueno , eso yo ya lo avia investigado , para decirselo a inuyasha.

MYO - aaaaaaa , que bueno asi me ahorro la explicación. entonces que dise amo , va a ir por la espada.

INU - no lo se myoga - jiji , de jame pensarlo un poco. (voltea a ver a kikyo)

KIKYO - inuyasha , si tu quieres ir a buscar esa espada, esta bien yo te entiendo .

INU - kikyo , de veras tu..}

KIKYO - claro que si inuyasha , si te sientes seguro , de eso , yo te apoyare , siempre y sabes ,que ,creo que te boy a acompañar.

INU - kikyo , yo te lo agradezco ,pero no necesito que me acompañes , yo puedo resolver esto solo .

KIKYO - no ensero yo te quiero acompañar , no me niegues eso por favor , me encantaría ir contigo , aparte tambien seria , como un agradecimiento de las veces que tu me has acompañado en mis viajes.

INU - mmmmmmmm esta bien vamos. pero promete tener mucho cuidado

KIKYO - si esta bien ñ_ñ

MYO - (mmm mi amo inuyasha , esta siendo muy bueno , con esta miko , acaso estara enamorado de ella , ya la abra elegido como su compañera , si es asi que bueno , ya era hora de que mi amo siente cabeza , aprte ella es muy bonita , el amo , tiene muy buen gusto jijijijiji) ñ_ñ

KIKYO - si esta bien , nadamas dejame , desirle a kaede y nos vamos .

INU - si esta bien , aqui te espero.

KIKYO - ahoroita regreso ( y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la aldea)

ya llegando a la aldea kikyo le aviso a kaede que tendria que viajar, que , no se tardaria mucho , maximo 2 dias o menos para que no se preocupara y que dejaria un barrera en toda la aldea por si algun youkai se acercara.

KIKYO - ya regrese inuyasha , vamonos.

INU - hum si , vamonos myoga

MYO - si amo.

A medida que avansavan , paso lo mismo que en capitulo siete de inuyasha , se encuntran a sesshomaru , este le quita la perla del ojo a inuyasha y abre el portal , los dos entran , aunque kikyo estaba un poco dudosa , pero al final de cuentas , entro porque confiaba en su inuyasha , empezo la pelea entere sesshomaru e inuyasha , pero esta vez inuyasha , si pudo quitar la espada , ya que sesshomaro avia atacado a kikyo y este se enojo y fue por la espada y la pudo sacar ya que era para defender a su amada kikyo , ya estando en la cima de la tumba inuyasha , le corto el brazo a sesshomaru y este se fue junto con jaken , despues inuyasha y kikyo , tambien salieron de ahi ya con la espada en mano.

INU - estas bien kikyo , no te paso nada

KIKYO - si no te preocupes inuyasha , estoy bien.

INU - bueno entonses regresemos a la aldea , porque tu hermana ha de estar preocupada

KIKYO - si vamos , adios myoga - san.

MYO - adios miko - sama.

INU - vamos.

Ya llegando cera de la aldea.}

KIKYO - entonses inuyasha , que has pensado , supongo , que ya no quires convertirte en humano no es asi.

INU - kikyo yo...

KAKYO - no inuyasha , entiendo ,y si tu no quires convertirte en humano , para mi estabien ,si tu heres feliz yo tambien.

INU - kikyo... grasias (y le da un abrazo)

KKYO - inuyasha , no grasias a ti.

INU - y porque a mi

KIKYO - porque tu me mostraste que es el verdadero amor grasias.

INU - kikyo...

KIKYO - bueno vamos que kaede ha de estar muy preocupada.

INU - si.,, , pero yo espera yo no puedo entar a la aldea con esos humanos.

KIKYO - no pasa nada inuyasha , al final de cuentas tu viviras conmigo no , se van a tener que acostumbrar.

INU - esta bien te acompañare.

KIKYO - vamos

ya estando cerca de la aldea antes de entra , kikyo quita la barrera , parque inuyasha , pueda pasar

ALDEANO - kikyo - sama ha regresado bienbenida

KIKYO - muchas grasias.

ALDEANO - pero digame kikyo sama , porque ha traido a ese youkai , con usted , le va a hacer algo.

KIKYO - no , no se preocupen aldeanos , el es bueno se llama inuyasha.

ALDEANOS - segura kikyo - sama , este no era el youkai que le quiria robar la perla de shikon.

KIKYO - si , pero , ya no quiere asique no hay que temer, vamono inuyasha

INU - si.. ( se va detras de ella)

entrando a la cabaña de kikyo y kaede

KIKYO - kaede ya llegue donde estas.

INU - no huelo que este aqui cerca

KIKYO - es cirto , dejame le pregunto a los aldeanos a si no la han visto.

INU - si

KIKYO - disculpe , ova - sama , no ha vitsto a mi hermana kaede.

ALDEANO - aa si , dijo que iria a ver al enfermo que estaba en la cueva.

KIKYO - a entiendo muchas grasias.

INU - un enfermo , de que habla kikyo.

KIKYO - esque lo que pas a, que hace mucho yo me encontre a un hombre , que estaba gravemente herido y lo deje en esa cuevas para curarlo y le dije a kaede que si me ayudava a cuidarlo mientras yo hacia mis viajes.

INU - y porque no me avias dicho nada kikyo. (en un tono enojado)

KIKYO - pr eso mismo crei que te molestarias , aparte yo tambien ya estoy dudando en segurlo , curando , el derrepente dice que yo le pertenesco y eso no me gusta nada.

INU - que , mm ese maldito , si es mejor que ya no lo cures

KIKYO - si eso ya lo se , pero bueno ,ahora vamos a buscar a kaede.

EN LA CUEVA.

KIKYO - kaede estas aqui , kaede.

INU - si sinte su aroma , mas al fondo vamos.

KIKYO - si vamos

KAEDE - herman kikyo , por aqui. (llorando)

KIKYO - pero kaedeque te ha pasado , porque estas asi , porque estas amarrada y donde esta ese bandido de onigumo.

KAEDE - no lo se hermana , derrepente llegu y ya no estaba , y entre a la cueva y no vi quien pero me dejaron amarrada aqui.

INU - algo se acerca kikyo

KIKYO - es cierto y ser acerca muy rapido , es una presencia maligna , ay que sali de aqui rapido.

INU - si vamonos.

AFUERA DE LA CUEVA.

KIKYO - estas bien kaede

KAEDE - si hermana kikyo.

KIKYO - bueno , entonses vete kaede , ve a la aldea y diles a todos que esten preparado que algo se acerca.

KAEDE - algo se acerca... pero que es hermana

KIKYO - no lo se kaede , pero es una presencia grande, asique corre ya vete y avisa lo que te dije rapido.

KAEDE - si hermana ( y se va corriendo)

KIKYO - ya lo sentiste , verdad inuyasha

INU - si kikyo , esa presencia , viene asi aca , ten cuidado

KIKYO - si tu tambien inuyasha.

INU - si

¿? -Valla , aqui estan , malditos , los matare a los dos.

KIKYO - pero que dises quien eres tu.

¿?,- que acaso , no me recuerdas kikyo , soy yo , naraku.

KIKYO - que naraku , yo no conosco a ninguna naraku.

NARAKU - a ya veo , entonses para que lo sepas , soy onigumo el bandido que estabas cuidando , pero ahora el ha desaparecido y ahora soy naraku.

KIKYO - que onigumo , eres tu , pero como pudiste.

NARAKU - no tu como pudiste , hacerme eso , yo te amaba kikyo , como pudiste , prferir a ese hibrido y no a mi

KIKYO - que estas loco , como pudiste hacer esto.

NARAKU - no tu, pero ahora , ya no siento nada por ti kikyo y prefiero matarte a ti y aese hibrido a verlos felices junotos , asi que preparate.

INU - en tus sueños bastardo (desenbaina a tessaiga )

NARAKU - que cres que con esa espada oxidada podras ganrame jjaja

INU - callate , maldito.

KIYKYO - calmate inuyasha , ay que acabar con el lo mas pronto posible

INU - si..

Entonses naraku , empezo , enbiando a sus youkaias a atarcar a inuyasha y ha kikyo , inuyasha , los atacaba con , sus garras de acero y kikyo , con sus flechas , pero despues naraku , empezo a enbier moustros a la aldea y rapidamente , kikyom e inuyasha , se fueron para la aldea y empezaron a matar a los moustros, entonses naraku se dio cuneta , que kikyo traia consigo , la perla , de shikon e internto atacarla, pero inuyasha , se lo impido , en ese mimento que inuyasha , vio que ivan a atacar a kikyo , desenvaino a tessaiga y mato al youkai , afortunadamente , tessaiga se avia convertido en colmillo de vuela , grasias al instinto de inuyasha , de proteger a kikyo , y sigueron luchando y naraku les enviava mas y mas mousrtos en busca de la perla de shikon.

INU - kikyo estas bien , no te paso nada .(muy agitado y ahun matando youkais)

KIKYO - si inuyasha , estoy bien , pero ya mero se me acaba las flechas (tanbien muy agitada)

INU - no te preocupes kikyo , yo te protegere.

En eso a kikyo ,se le acaban las flechas y cae al suelo , ya no podia con tantos youkais.

INU - cuidado kikyo ( y mata al youkai , que la iva a atacar por la esoalda ) estas bien kikyo.

KIKYO - si no te preocopes inuyasha estoy bien

INU - si (y este seguia luchando contra lo youkais , pero tambien ya estaba exausto) y ahora que [ tessaiaga ayudame .]

en eso tesaiga , empieza a palpiatar junto con inuyasha este la siente y ataca con ella y los youkais son destruidos de un solo golpe. cunado inuyasha acaba con los youkais se dirije asia a naraku y empiezan a pelear.

NARAKU - maldito hibrdo muere.

INU - claro que no muere tu

mienttras tano

KAEDE - herman kikyo estas bien

KIKYO - si kaede , pero que haces aqui vez y refuigiate con los demas y si alguien esta , herrido ayudalo porfabor

KAEDE - pero hermana , no te puedo dejar aqui sola , ven conmigo.

KIKYO - no kaede , vete porfabor yo tengo que ayudar a inuyasha , ya vete , porfabor.

KAEDE - hermana... si ya me boy , cuidate mucho hermana

KIKYO - si kaede , [pero , ahora que are como podremos derrotarlo , va a lastimar a mi amado inuyasha y eso yo no lo boy a permitir , no eso no , pero que hago] a ya se usare el poderde la perla , para acabar con naraku y a lo mejor y asi me podre desacer de ella tambien.

entonses kikyo , empezo a acumular toda su energia a la perla.

PERLA - dime cual es tu deseo o para que me has llamado , guerdiana de la perla

KIKYO - perla de shikon, te quiero pedir el deseo que me corresponde como la guardiana de la perla.

PERLA - entonses si es asi dimelo ( y la perla empieza a brillarm con su maximo esplendor9

KIKYO - perla de shikon , quiero pedirte , que desaparescas para siempre y que te lleves contigo a ese maldito de naraku , para simpre

PERLA - ese es tu deseo , entindo. (la perla empezo a brillar tanto como pudo)

INU - khe , pero que esta pasando..ese resplandor de donde biene... kikyo. (en eso tessaiga , empieza a temblar e inuyasha siente , que tiene que atar a naraku y asi lo ase , ataca a naraku y este se desvanese junto con la perla de shikon.)

INU - kikyo , lo hemos logrado , kikyo

KIKYO - que bien inuyas... ( se desmaya , pero inuyasha la detiene )

INU - kikyo , estas bien como te sientes

KIKYO - inuyasha , donde estoy...

INU - estamos en tu cabaña te desmayaste.

KIKYO - a es cierto , pero que paso con la perla y naraku

INU - ellos dos ya desaparecieron.

KIKYO . es cierto ya recuerdo... asi que ahora ya no soy la guardiana de la perla.

INU - si asi es

KIKYO - entonses se cumplio mi sueño , de ser una mujer normal.

INU - si asi es.

KIKYO - me siento bien asi , y dime inuyasha , sigue , en pie nustras propuesta.

INU - si calro kikyo , yo vivire contigo.

KIKYO - Te... ...amo... inuyasha

INU - kikyo 0_0 , yo ...tambien kikyo.

se abrazan los dos y luego se dan un tierno beso , (como el del episodio 145 y 146 de inuyasha)

AHORRA VIVO , CON INUYASHA , ME SIENTO BIEN YA QUE HE VUELTO A SER UNA MUJER NORMAL COMO SIEMPRE QUISE , VIVO FELIS , VIVO EN PAZ CON INUYASHA , LOS ALDEANOS HAN APRENDIDO A ACEPTARLO EN LA ALDEA JUNTO CON KAEDE , E INYASHA DE LA MISMA FORMA , HA APRENDIDO A CONVIVIR CON ELLOS, HE IDO CURANDO EL CORAZON DE INUYASHA , POCO A POCO A HORRA TINE EL CARACTER UN POCO MAS COMPRENSIVO , PERO SIGUE SINEDO IGUAL , ASI COMO A MI MEGUSTA , AHORA , ESTOY VIVIENDO EL SUEÑO , QUE JAMAS , PENSE QUE SE ARIA REALIDAD , EL SUEÑO QUE INUYASHA Y YO , JURAMOS , VIVIR FELICES SIN PREOCUPASIONES .

PORQUE MIENTRAS EL ESTE A MI LADO , NO HAY QUE TEMER Y MENOS CON LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS , COMO TESTIGO DE NUESRTO AMOR , PORQUE YO JURO QUE EN ESTA VIDA Y LA OTRA YO TE AMARIA INUYASHA Y PARA SIEMPRE.

MI AMADO INUYASHA.


End file.
